


I Got Lost Looking In Your Eyes

by BeautifulWriter



Series: Royal Minds [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pictures, Same-Sex Marriage, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 17,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWriter/pseuds/BeautifulWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Sour Becomes Sourwolf.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any pictures all the rights to the owner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deleting all pictures, Fuck pictures.

Wearing an old washed out star wars shirt and plaid blue boxers and a warm hand up his shirt the other hold his neck. Those hands belonged to Derek Hale mister sour wolf himself, both himself and Derek eyes were closed Stiles held the red mug close to him chest while Derek's mug sat on the opposite side of Stiles. Derek in his grey sleeping pajamas and no shirt, hands busy touching the pale warm skin that belonged to his mate.

Stiles held onto Derek's cheek feeling his minty breath on his lips until their perfect moment was ruined by someone clearing their throat making Stiles jump away from Derek almost spilling his drink

"Hey dad.." Stiles trailed off

his father in his uniform hands on this hips looking between his son and Derek Hale who was wearing no kind of shirt and also who just stood there hand disappearing behind Stiles

"Out my kitchen I eat here"

They both nodded Derek grabbing his mug and Stiles slipping off the counter top walking out the kitchen with Derek following right behind him muttering words under his breath then a huge smack echoed through the house and Derek growling the Sheriff shook his head grinning they made one perfect couple.

"Crazy Kids"


	2. Racing To You're Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the pictures.

  

"Derek?" The muffled words made Stiles chuckle

Derek was laying face down in his pillow in the couch, with no shirt and bruises slowly healing themselves 

"Is this a pity party, or do i need to get Levi down here to get his daddy up" Once again muffled words were all Stiles got 

"Okay whatever you say"

Derek snapped his head up watching Stiles retreating figure walk up the stairs

"Wait! Stiles do not go and get our child! i'm fine"

 


	3. This Is Love.

"Derek?" laying his head on Derek shoulder and legs around his waist, being carried up a hill is tiring

"Yes" Drawing in his breath Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck

"How did we end up like this" Not saying a thing Derek carried on walking up the hill.

"Do you regret me, you know like us" closing his eyes Stiles felt Derek vibrations of Derek growling

"Okay I'm going to take that as a strong no" Drifting off on his words Stiles was quite for a minute but soon spoke up

"I love you Derek, even when you're a grumpy grandpa" Quietly Derek let the tear fall "I love you too" Derek mumbled letting the sound of crickets carry them away.


	4. The Night Sky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No picture this time. Maybe next time but this one a picture could not explain the pain.

"You know this reminds me of my mom" Stiles said quietly with his head on Derek's chest "How so" running his fingers in Stiles hair while he laid on his back glazing at the night sky while it filled with shimmering stars that smiled down at them.

"Before she died she took me out to our backyard and we would sit down on the grass and watch the stars appear, until my dad came home from work and turned on the water and while we ran in screaming he was on the couch with cups of hot chocolate" playing with a loose button on Derek's shirt he continued on with no interruptions from Derek. "And while we was upstairs getting dry I would hear my dad crying but my mom would distract me and once we was downstairs he as nowhere to be found"

Derek laid there while Stiles Cried "You know my mom wasn't in he fire" lifting his head to see Derek's "What do you mean" Wiping Stiles tear's off with his thumb "Se came home to the fire and ran in and got trapped" Stiles moved hi body to where hi face was in Derek's neck "I love you" the words were muffled but Derek heard "I love you to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When my grandpa and grandma died I talked to the stars asking if I can have them back while sometimes I drunk some hot coco.


	5. Super Wolf Sperm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day yay!  
> I'm also in a progress of making a new story. the pictures do not belong to me all rights to the owner.

 

"Derek" Stiles yelled from his bedroom even through he knew the wolf could hear him if he whispered, but he's Stiles so why whisper

"What do you need now" Derek asked

making his way into the room from only being down the hall

"I need a belly rub because they won't stop kicking me"

Looking at Derek the best he could with out moving and messing up is mountain of blankets. Stripping out of his clothes until he was in his boxers and then stripping his socks off he carefully got into bed so he wouldn't mess up Stiles Blanket

"You messed up my blanket" Derek shrugged rubbing circles in Stiles ever growing belly

"that feels nice" Stiles mumbled

"I can't believe I'm only 6 months and this big"

Derek rolled his eyes "You do have two werewolves in you're stomach"

Stiles hissed in pain when one of them kicked him hard "Yes it's your fault" Derek just kissed his cheek and continued rubbing his stomach because he will never hear the end of it. Ever.


	6. Odd Little Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No picture this time couldn't find the one I wanted.  
> mentions of Scott/Isaac because I think they are a adorable couple.

"Daddy!" a little voice that was shouting echoed the house he "That is the only word he knows how to say" Stiles said looking at the jet black haired werewolf who was sitting down on his little beanbag "Stiles he's only one" shrugging Stiles scooped the child up "I said lots of things when I was one" Kissing the Childs cheek he sat back down next to Scott.

'Yeah and you still talk a lot" Scott mumbled making Stiles glare at him "One of these days I'm going to have to kill you and when I do you're going to suffer" Scott chuckled "Love you too" Stiles turned his attention to his child again "We don't like Uncle Scott do we, no we don't" the baby smiled at this father showing all twelve of his teeth.

"Scot" The baby shouted making Stiles frown and Scott Smile taking the baby away from him "yeah Tyler loves me more" ticking Tyler Stiles frown deepened "He said you're name but not Derek's" Scott shrugged bouncing Tyler on his lap "He looks just like Derek, nothing like you" Scott said changing the subject "you sure you gave birth to him because he doesn't even have your nose" Scott pushed the baby's nose making Tyler grunt in discomfort "Give me my son back, when you have kids I hope they look nothing like you or Isaac" Scott laughed and handed Tyler over to Stiles.

"Where is Derek anyway" Scott asked grabbed his drink he sat on their table twenty minutes ago "He and my dad went somewhere I don't know didn't ask" nodding Scott looked at his best friend and his nephew "You are a great dad" Stiles looked at Scott smiling "And you will make a great one" both smiling they continued watching their movie and playing with Tyler. This is Stiles family and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little longer then expected.  
> No Derek in this one only mentions of him.


	7. You Left Me Bloody And Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm getting lazy with the tags.  
> Character Death.  
> No picture.

"What do you mean he's GONE!" Stiles shouted "Stiles don't get stressed it's not good for you or-" John was cut off by his son "do not tell me what to do my HUSBAND is dead and I didn't know for TWO days because you guys didn't want me hurt" shaking his head and putting his hands up in defense Stiles father looked at his broken son "I didn't know until last night when Scott came over and yes I know it sounds-" Stiles again cut his dad off "CRAZY"

Stiles sat down on his fathers couch slowly and when his father tried to help he slapped his hand away and finally sat down "You and Scott and whoever else knew thought it would be okay to not tell me that the Father of my two children is dead because of a ex girlfriend who he forgot about and forgot she was even alive is that what you are telling me" John also sat down but far away from Stiles "look Stiles I'm sorry" Stiles shook his head "Just help me up" Stiles father looked hesitant "Help me up please" Stiles repeated Stiles father stood up and held his hand out and when his son clasped on he pulled and Stiles was up.

"I'm going home so can you please watch Dylan and Tyler until I can think of a way to tell them why isn't papa coming home" Stiles wiped away his tears and waddled to the door with his hands on his ever growing stomach "Yeah ill keep them, again Stiles I'm sorry" Opening the door Stiles looked back at his father "I know" Stiles walked out when he heard the door slam behind him expecting Derek to jump out and kiss him and when that never happened he cried in his car still in his Father's driveway. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!


	8. What Belongs To Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Hates Kate.  
> This is not a Drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day I wanted to do a Kate Argent one so that is what I'm going to do.  
> This is chapter is two parts.

Kate Argent  **Loves** Derek Hale but he simply does not love her. In fact Derek Hale loves Stiles Hale is husband, and that angered Kate so much she kidnapped him and their daughter. "Cute, so glad she looks nothing like you" Kate smirked at Stiles who was desperately trying to get to his daughter who was in Kate's arms "Let her go, Derek is going to find you and then kill you" sneering at Stiles she bounced the eighth month year old whom she was fond of only because she looked just like Derek.

"Are you sure this thing is yours" holding the baby like she was going to give her something she examined the green eyed child who kicked her feet giggling "Put my child down" Kate looked at the child then back at Stiles she sat the child on the dirty concrete floor that was covered in dried up blood "Claudia come to daddy please" a flash of Love danced in her eyes while Claudia crawled to her father. Stiles couldn't hold his daughter because his hands were bound together but she claimed his lap and played with his dirt covered pajama pants.

"You know last time I saw Derek I was on top of him and when I say he grown into his body well for a teenager it grew mighty fine" Stiles gave her a dirty look as Claudia continued to play with his pants "God he fitted well in side of me, he was thick and very skilled with his tongue and his fingers were magical. He did this thing were he took his fingers and opened me up then I could literally feel his tongue for days" Kate groaned at the thought "But anyway I'm sure he does the same to you" walking over the chair that was placed in the far right corner of the room "I hope he make you suffer" Kate sat down as Stiles spoke again.

 "You think kidnapping his Husband and Child that he would love you and also telling me what he did to you when he was a teenager doesn't compare to what he does now" Kate's face deflated as her smug grin wiped away "do you really think for one second that he would have chosen you. On the way here you slapped me and punch me in the stomach and put my child in danger because of the way you drove and didn't have a car seat and frankly you could have a least untied my hands" Stiles sassed.

Kate made her way to Stiles, she crouched down to his level which was tied up to a pipe "you will never be his first love or his first anything" Stiles looked her in her eyes "that might be true but I was the first one to give him a family and the first one he told that he loved I gave him everything and you just gave nothing" Claudia got bored and made her way towards Kate and pulled her hair roughly when her and Stiles were in a heated staring contest "you little-" Kate removed the infants hand "Say it and I will make you suffer" The voice scared Kate while Stiles looked behind Kate smiling "Oh nice of you to join us Derek, did you hear the conversion me and you beloved husband had"

Derek knew she was trying to get to him but he so badly wanted to dig his claws in her. Advancing her way towards Derek "you married a piece of work and he's something else" Smiling she traced her finger across his cheek "but to bad you can't touch him" Laughing she made her way towards the door "Oh and good luck with that child she is... well lets not spoil the surprise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Pictures.  
> Fall in love with me not my story :) kidding.


	9. What Belongs To Her-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.  
> I Do not OWN the PICTURE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that his is going to be a multi part thing.  
> And yes I'm aware of the lack of periods and things.

"Stiles what did she do" Derek wanted to chase after her but first he wanted to get Stiles and Claudia safe "She laced the with some black stuff I don't know" Stiles still struggled to get the Rope lose but it started to burn. Claudia crawled to Derek patted his hand making him jump back and hiss "what the hell Derek" Derek looked at the hand his daughter just touched and saw the burn mark fade "She just burned me"

Stiles thought it didn't make sense "how did she.. know what never mind just untie me" Derek moved behind Stiles and touched the rope when nothing happened he cut it with his claw. Freeing his husbands hands Stiles picked up Claudia and stood up "we need to get out of here" Derek shook his head and breathed in smelling Kate scent "She's still out their by the door waiting for us" Stiles held Claudia while he rubbed her face gently with his free hand "She hit my stomach Der we need to go"

Derek's eyes flashed red that triggered Claudia's eyes to flash Yellow "Derek, no calm down you're triggering Claudia" Derek ignored his husband and wolfed out. Running towards the door Stiles tried to calm The Wolf baby done "you're daddy has no chill. Do he no he don't" Stiles talked to his child while calming her down but of course Derek ruined it by howling and Claudia wolfed out completely "One day all your daddy's crazy ex-girlfriend are going to a mental hospital because daddy has a psycho kink" limping towards the open door Stiles walked out into the cool night air "Derek" Stiles called walking towards the car Derek recently brought because he was an over protective freak "Derek" he yelled again trying to make his husband come back "Da!" Stiles laughed at his daughter "yeah he needs to come back"

The younger man continued on when he tripped over something almost causing him to fall he looked down and his heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA!!!


	10. Crushed To Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a crush and Derek and John are overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm growing fond of mpreg.  
> NO picture.

 Stiles Hale was a good looking collage freshman who was married, and Collin Martin just can't keep his hands to himself. "Hey I'm Collin" Stiles looked over his shoulder to see a green eyed brown haired boy with an amazing jaw line who looked to be around Derek's age. "Hi I'm Married" Stiles had to admit that the boy was handsome but why would someone flirt with him in the police station.

"So she doesn't have to know" Stiles started to think that this guy isn't going to give up "look you don't want to talk to me" The man moved so he was in front of Stiles when he saw his stomach "As you can see" Stiles said referring to his baby bump that was barley noticeable but it was evident. "I did it before" Shrugging Collin smiled "But you won't do it to him" Collin Jumped turning around to see the Sheriff "Dad" Stiles got up and walked towards his dad hugging him "Where's Derek" John asked his son hugging him back but still eyeing the boy.

"He said he would meet me here after he got off of work but I lost his work schedule" Stiles backed away from his father but still stood next to him because John's arm was wrapped around his waist "Gross" Collin grimaced at the father and son "daddy issues much" Stiles said holding his stomach from underneath.

Collin glared at Stiles "Genim" His father hissed "okay, I'm sorry gosh" John shook his head at his son and turned his attention back towards Collin "What did you think you were doing" nonchalantly Collin Shrugged "He was hot I was bored" The Sheriff looked like he was ready to kill him "Why are you here" Collin smiled at the older man as another came to view "I'm your new deputy" John let go of Stiles and walked to his office when Derek came up behind Stiles Whispering in his ears "Hey Der I told my dad I didn't know you're schedule" Derek looked confused and put the pieces together "you lost it again" Stiles nodded looking up at his husband.

"So" Stiles forgot about Collin so when he turned around and when Derek looked at him he smirked "Threesome" Stiles laughed as Derek growled "oh no mister wolf hates people who tried to have sex with me" Collin saw Derek's eyes turn red and he backed up into the desk "You're eyes dude!" Derek eyes turned back to normal. Stiles laughter stopped and kissed Derek but before the older man got the chance to kiss his husband back Stiles pulled away "I'm hungry and so is baby wolf so feed us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the next chapter.


	11. That Smile Is What I Want To Wake Up To For The Rest Of My Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles meet.  
> They are teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.  
> No picture.

"Derek Hale welcome to Beacon Hill High" the teacher announced to the class yesterday that they would get a new student of course everyone talked about it because who announces new students anymore. "You can go sit to Greenberg" She said pointing to The kid with red hair and green eyes. Heading towards him and sitting down was good so far until the kid tried to talk to him but Derek bluntly ignored him.

"Stiles you're late" looking towards the door he saw the most beautiful human being he ever saw and his smile was amazing "I know I was helping my dad" before he could go on still smiling the teacher help her hand up and waving him off and when he passed Derek his scent smelt like vanilla and shay butter his mother used to always keep in the house.

On the first day already Derek already knew he was going to marry Stiles even if he didn't know his last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy


	12. Red Lip Stick And Day Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taste of you lips are addicting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My First Sex Scene and Crossdressing.

"You ready" Stiles called out from the bathroom. He's been getting ready for tonight which was his and Derek's sixth anniversary and he wanted it to be special "Yeah now come on I've been waiting long enough" Stiles walked out the bathroom with black and pink panties, white knee high socks and clear lip gloss. With a swirl of the hips Stiles walked closer to Derek "You like it" Derek grabbed onto Stiles hips dragging him from his panties "Fuck, I love it" Stiles smiled down at Derek who was sitting on the bed "I really want you inside me right now"

Pushing Derek down on the bed and climbing on top of him was an easy task because Derek pushed aside his Wolf strength and let Stiles have this moment. Kissing Derek was all tongue when he was in the moment and it was Prefect pulling back for air Derek went straight for Stiles neck Sucking bruises making Stiles moan loudly tugging on Derek's hair "God please Derek I need you in me now" reaching behind his boyfriend's back he slipped his into Stiles panties squeezing in ass making him gasp.

Pulling Stiles down by his hair he molded their bodies together, teasing Stiles entrance with his finger pushing down on his finger making in slipping in easily Stiles moaned loudly "I came prepared t-thats why I took so long" Stiles stuttered out as Derek added another finger making Stiles rolling his hips trying to get Derek to add more but instead he took his fingers out and slammed into Stiles holding his hips in place Derek let Stiles take the lead.

Rolling his hips trying to get use to Derek's size but he heard Derek Calling his named when he looked down he was just sitting on the bed with his legs open "What" Confused he looked around "Wake up" It was Derek's voice but he didn't see him.

Snapping his eyes open he was Derek's face smiling down at him "Nice dream" he asked making Stiles blush "Leave me alone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS!!!


	13. Faith Is Karma's Bestfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott cheated oh no. This is dialogue only because it's easier and quick.  
> Only update today I'm spending time with my family which I hate but were going to chucky cheese go I'm all game.

"Scott c'mon dude"

"..."

"Scott you've been on my bed for days"

"Leave me here to die"

"I'm going to kill you if you won't leave"

"but I cheated"

"I TOLD you not to go see her"

"..."

"you did this to yourself"

"I know dude and I love him so much"

"then Go home Scott"

"Scott get out of my bed"

"Stop being mean to me Derek"

"dude he's right you've been here long enough and I need sex but you're cock blocking and that not cool"

"At least go to the guest room"

"..."

"BYE Scott"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREE FOOD FREE DAY.


	14. Kill Thy Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FALSE alarm. I have been up for 24 hours and I'm not tired so let me tell you a story: I wanted to rub it in my sister's face that I got a monster yesterday and it was also my first time drinking it and it was about 7 here so I drunk it at about 8 so it kept me up all night watching YouTube, then I started thinking that someone was going to come for me so I was paranoid and my heart felt like someone was pinching it. That's the story I'm never drinking monsters again.

"Stiles..please wake up" the voices were fading, he couldn't see but he could hear. "I'm so sorry Derek went crazy and you're dad his killing himself with work... man you got to wake up" He knew he couldn't so did the person talking to him he was hanging by the thread and whatever that is keeping him alive doesn't want to let go.

He didn't move a inch the crazy bastard that did this was still watching and waiting for the time to come and eat him alive "Listen even through you've been hell for the last 10 years you got to wake up for you're daughter" this guy didn't give up did he. He wasn't going to wake up and the beeping noise needed to stop.

"Stiles man I'm sorry, Derek hasn't stepped foot in here in the last year you're face is changing and so is Claudia" Why was his mother changing he wanted to clinch his fist and punch the guy in his face "Fuck man do that again" well he guessed that clinching his fist work so he moved his leg feeling that was amazing but this guy talked to much.

Opening his eyes after he moved every body part me could he looked to his left to see some guy with a stunning eyes "Who are you" his voice needed a clearing but he needed water more. "Stop playing Stiles" Stiles sat up in bed making him wince in pain "I'm Scott your best fucking friend" Stiles shrugged "Why did you say my mom changed, how did she change! And who the hell is Derek"

Scott was shocked but he could have expected this "I'm going to get the doctor" nodding Stiles laid back down and closed his eyes the crazy bastard that did this to him as his 'best friend' life is funny isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't EVER drink energy drinks at night.


	15. I Can't Change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John doesn't like that Stiles is gay and dating Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic character.  
> 

"I'm home" Stiles shouted as he entered his house and shutting the door behind him "Is it true" his Father's voice startled him he turned around to see his fathers face right in front of him "Is what true" Stiles was confused about what he was talking about "You dating a man" Stiles eyes went wide making him drop his bag "How did you find out!" Stiles tried walking passed his father but John grabbed his arm and brought him back to the front of him "So it's true" his dad's grip got tighter making Stiles wince "Yes it is and none of you're business" John glared at Stiles "how isn't it Stiles!" Stiles finally freeing his arm from his father's grip.

"I'm 20 years old I can date whoever I want even Derek just because you are a homophobic jerk doesn't mean I'm one" Stiles glared at his father "You know what you're right and you caused enough shame to me" Stiles gasp "Yes because you have so much to live for you're own wife left you because you had an affair with you're deputy, I'm not bringing shame on you that's what you're doing and your still slepping with her, so don't say I bring shame at least I didn't  run my wife away and then find out she had an illness you knew about and died from it. I could have saved my mother but my father so desperately wanted to have his little boy" Stiles picked up his backpack and walked towards the door "I'm leaving so I can go have sex with my BOYFRIEND" Stiles slammed the door and walked out leaving his father shocked.


	16. The Alpha And The Alpha Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having health problems and I don't know if it's minor or major.

_Derek and Stiles Laid on the Plaid blanket staring at the dark blue sky staring at the shining stars that casted a twinkle in their eyes "This is really amazing" Stiles gasps as he ran his fingers through the grass "Yeah it is" Derek whispered smelling Stiles excitement. Stiles turned his head towards the older wolf "I wish I could stay like this forever" Stiles slid his hand across Derek's face feeling the man nuzzle into his palm "You and Me both. But I wish I could fame it and put it on a wall" the younger grinned and scratched Derek's beard something he did to comfort himself "you are sappy" the Alpha shrugged "But you love me anyway"_

* * *

Derek sighed at the memory of that night. Him and Stiles had only been together for an year but it felt like a lifetime.

"Daddy" a small boyish voice knocked him out of his thoughts but pulled him into the present

"What's wrong buddy" Derek asked looking down at the shaggy haired boy who stared back with dazzing green eyes.

"mama said that you need to stop being a sour wolf and come eat" the boy who was only four was just like Stiles but younger and toothless.

Derek laughed at what Logan called Stiles "oh and mama also said that papa needs help" the small boy shrugged walking closer to his father "what does that mean daddy" Derek smiled weakly "that papa is icky and you can't see him for a while" Logan pouted raising his arms so Derek could pick him up.

"but I love papa and I don't want him to be icky" Derek lifted his son up setting him on his lap "I know bud but papa needs rest so we'll visit him later" the boy looked at his father holding his pinky up "promise" Derek chuckled softly hooking his pinky to the smaller one "Promise"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get fluff, you get fluff, YOU ALL GET FLUFF.


	17. Don't Question The Alpha's Mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FBI should know better.  
> Werewolves are known to people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are totally not dabbled they are ficlets I guess.

Detective Miles Barstow has been with the FBI for over twenty years and you would think he would have known by now.

Barstow knew all about Derek Hale and how he was top Alpha and not to mess with his family but when one of the Officers walked in with Stiles Stilinski-Hale handcuffed and sitting him down my his desk he honestly wanted to yell at him for being dumb but he was a rookie so he figured why not scare the kid.

"what did he do" he asked the thin lanky rookie who seemed like he wanted to crawl in a ball and hide "uh you see fisher caught him in the woods covered in blood" Miles ran his eyes up and down his body which was covered in blood and Miles noticed he filled out nicely "Hey eyes up here all of you" Stiles snapped looking around feeling the eyes that casted upon him.

"Take him to the room" Miles flashed at smile at Stiles who rolled his eyes and stopped the officer who was about to carry him off to the 'Room' "you know this is a death wish right" Barstow sent him a challenging look "let's see him try" Stiles gave him a confusing look as he was dragged away.

An hour later, Miles had talked to Stiles well more liked flirted but how can you blame him he always had a thing for other people treasures. Now he was at his rest typing away doing a background search on Stiles and the whole Pack thing "Boss... something is here to see you" his research was paused when Fisher said something "Not now Fisher" Miles snapped not even looking up from his computer as he began typing.

"But boss-" the colored man slammed his fist against his desk making Fisher flinch and jump "I said not now boy" Barstow continued on rolling his neck to relieve the cramps "you should listen to Fisher. Barstow."

Of course he wanted to play it cool but he couldn't he flinched at the voice and stopped typing standing up "Fisher listens to me. Like you should" He only saw Derek  he was sure the rest was here to try to save their beloved pack mommy.

"Let him go" Derek snarled flashing his eyes a bright crimson red "ah no can do wolf" Miles Smirked. He was playing fire with fire "Now" Derek barked at Barstow he was not impressed.

"I swear to-" before Derek could finish Miles fished out his phone "On the ashes that your family is" Derek growled he was pushing all the wrong buttons "You know I love the sob story about how you basically killed your family" Derek's growled grew deeper and his nails and teeth was growing in "tell me how old are you're kids from what I understand Stiles is a wonderful mommy to bastard children"

Derek was ready to pounce was was fully wolfed out and ready to kill him "to bad the whole room is laced with wolf bane" Derek immediately turned back to normal. Bingo.

"you are hurting him" Miles shrugged walking back around his desk to sit "to my understanding he is not a wolf just births them. And might I say your daughter might fill in just like momma" Miles sat down and tapped his to a beat whistling "momma taught me how to stay anyway from them big'ol mean guys" Miles sang his country voice making the notes shake a bit but was in perfect harmony.

"I'm going to kill you" Derek hissed letting Miles smile "not before I get to you first"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I really like the whole FBI thing. I was thinking about writing a story about so let me know of you guy's are up to read that.


	18. We Can Be Miles Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family.

**01**.

Talia Hale witnessed Derek and Stiles love everyday and each time it was unique like today. "Come on Stiles it's a good idea" Talia watched her son plead to his husband and it was delightful to watch. "Derek he's five No" Talia sat on one of the kitchen's chairs watching them argue by the fridge "So I was I five when I started" Stiles gave him a amused look "I'm not surprised" Derek growled at him "Come on" Stiles rolled his eyes "fine but if he comes back with a scratch on him you will get much worse" Derek smiled and kissed his cheek walking out the kitchen. "Your son will be the death of me" Talia smiled and took a sip of her tea that Stiles recently made "You should plan on cutting something off because you're pregnant again"

**02.**

Papa Hale loved seeing his son and son-in law but hated when they visited Derek would be on the couch when he woke up. "walk with me son" Papa Hale walked into their kitchen with Derek following like a lost puppy "what did you do" he took a seat waiting for Derek to do the same "He asked if he was beautiful" Derek took a seat on front of his dad pouting "Let me guess. You said yes but he thought you were not being truthful" Derek gave him a surprised look "That happened to me with you're mom through out every pregnancy" Papa Hale chuckled "But-" Papa Hale shook his head "it didn't matter she still got mad" the older man offered a smile "he's waking so go make it up to him" Derek ran off leaving a smiling Hale behind.

**03.**

John Stilinski was never one to flaunt but when he had a son like Stiles and a grand child like Noah and a son in-law like Derek he could do what we wished. "Dad" John was in his office and after being the Sheriff for 20 plus years he was wearing old, he looked up from the papers he was reading he saw his pregnant son and grandchild "Hey! What do I owe this visit" Stiles smiled and walked father into the room closing the door "Noah is sick and Talia and Papa can't take him so can you" Noah hid behind Stiles legs sucking his thumb. For a five year old he stuck to Stiles like glue "Yea sure just leave him with his toys" Stiles gave him a bright smile "Derek is waiting in car he wanted to come in but he hates to the new deputy so yeah. But you have children medicine right" John gave his son a look "Stiles" Stiles gave him a small nod "what" "Leave" Stiles smirked and blew a kiss to Noah since he couldn't bend, once he left Noah stayed in his spot looking a John "Pa hugs" Yes John loved his family.


	19. Don't Question The Alpha's Mate (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in big trouble mister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have puns and my puns are funny. And the next few chapters will be them meeting getting together and all that good stuff, because frankly I have to many were they are together.

"Let him go now" Derek growled snapping his teeth, this is the battle that he was ready to fight and ready to win.

"Now Now Derek I can't do that" Barstow clicked his tongue shaking his head "We have things to talk about" Derek glared, growled and snapped "We have nothing to talk about" The other officers were all staring at the scene that played out in front of them "Boss" Anna Peterson threatened she was not afraid of the Alpha but afraid Pf what her boss might do to anger the Alpha.

"Not now" Miles snapped still staring at Derek who was glaring back "You what Derek how about I lead you to where he is. Yeah" Anna asked looking at Derek trying to be the hero because dying because of the stupidity of her boss she rather not.

"you can't touch the door" Miles smirked looking at Anna "I'm not a fucking werewolf" Anna reminded him turning to Derek and smiling "Follow me" Anna led Derek down the wearily hall Derek was still unsure of the Blonde female but followed. She showed no fear but annoyance "He's following us with his gun that cannot kill you. He just wants to show that he is the bigger Alpha" Anna raved "He's not a big shot he will die because of his foolish acts" Anna came to a stop.

She wiped the black dust substance away with her foot and opened the door switching on the light "There he is, a bit hazing but alive" Anna smiled stepping away so Derek could step in "they didn't give him any drugs that could harm the child but harm him in a way you wouldn't like" Derek crouched down beside Stiles picking him up gently "Why are you helping" Derek asked standing up turning to the Blonde "Let's just say you are family" Derek looked down rubbing Stiles cheeks trying to get the blood off.

And when he took the pain away he looked towards the door to comment on Anna's statement but she was gone "This isn't over Hale" Miles spoke into the intercom and Derek nodded "it's far from over Barstow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm watching the Kardashian's and Kim dress is so beautiful I keep saying that I WANT IT!!  
> It's short because I don't feel good.


	20. A Million Tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a beautiful stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord I almost cried with this one but it was the best I came up with so deal.

_Stiles was only 16 when he met Derek Hale and he could say Scott should have used his words in stead of rumbling and mumbling over words. "Dude do you know who that was" Stiles hit Scott chest making him wince and rub the spot "No who" Stiles smiled and looked at the spot the wolf had been standing "Derek Hale his family burned in the house but his uncle and Sister survived" now Scott was confused "I thought his uncle killed her" that made Stiles grin "He did" and stared walking back to the woods entrance "is this one of your creepy smiles" Scott asked catching up to Stiles._

_But Stiles shook his head. It wasn't a creepy smile nor a loving smile it was a smile that Derek will never see a one he wouldn't make appear a one he will never share. "Let's just get back before they start to notice" Scott nodded seeing the jeep up ahead "pretty sure they already did" Scott amused jogging towards the jeep with Stiles behind him "Whatever Scotty" Stiles opened the door getting in and then opening the passengers side letting Scott get in._

_An hour later Stiles was talking to Derek in the back of his dad's police car "You know you don't scare me" Derek glared at him and Stiles just stared back unfazed "Why do you care" Derek asked "because I know you didn't" Stiles shrugged nonchalantly "Don't think I like you kid" Stiles laughed "You will" She turned around watching his dad talking to a officer "what makes you say that"  the younger boy blushed "Don't worry about it"_

* * *

_"Daddy did they fall in love" the little boy asked snuggling into his bed looking up at his father "Sadly Derek left and he never came back to uncle Stiles married Auntie Lydia" Scott said "but they aren't married anymore" Scott nodded "That's because Derek came back way before you was born and kidnapped Stiles" The boy smiled "the good kidnapped" Scott nodded "the good kidnapped" the boy frowned "When he coming back" Scott smiled sadly "He's not baby he and Derek went to heaven" the boy nodded "goodnight daddy" Scott kissed his cheek and wiped away his tears "Goodnight baby" Scott stood up and turned off the light walking towards the door._

_He left the door cracked when he was out "You never talk about him anymore" Allison said rubbing his arm "Isaac said I should at least tell Cameron" Allison smiled "well me and Lydia are about to go Jackson is home alone with Kasey" Scott smiled "it was nice seeing you" The shorter girl kissed his cheek "You are married to Isaac with a kid kudos to you McCall" Allison smiled once again and walked downstairs._

_Even though his best friend his gone he had one he shared his life with and that was good enough._


	21. Blazing Diamonds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting someone who lighted Fire in your heart is a Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures DON'T BELONG TO ME.

 

* * *

 

Age: 9 and 14

Stiles was the wild child not listening to mommy or daddy doing his own thing and he was fascinated with the boy next door and Stiles knew Derek liked him to because the older boy offered to babysit for the week when Claudia and John was away on vacation. Stiles thought Derek was kidding because his hand shot up when they offered and don't get Stiles wrong he wanted Derek but he also wanted candy and Derek is a grumpy kitty.

"Okay Stiles you're parents gave me a list and other things" Derek said looking over the lost for the thousandth time he was sitting on the couch and Stiles started up at him from the floor "But your the cool one" Stiles whined looking up at Derek with big bugged eyes hoping they would work "don't do that" Derek shouted falling back closing his eyes groaning "but grumpy" Stiles stood up kicking his toys out of the way "you gave me a nickname" Derek asked and the young boy nodded "because you do funny things with your eyebrows and you never seem happy"

Stiles climbed onto the couch "aren't you happy with you're family" Stiles asked playing with his shirt "I'm happy with them it's just that" Derek paused he couldn't tell Stiles but he knew the kid wouldn't tell "I wished that I had more time to spend with you" Derek finished, it wasn't a total lie he did wish he could spend more time with Stiles but sometimes he could fell his emotions and the boys was filled with a little too much.

"sometimes i see a big doggie in your room" Derek held his breath.

 

Age: 14 and 19

"Derek" Stiles shirked he was dangling from Derek's shoulder as they walked in the woods "Why are we walking in the woods" Derek said nothing just kept walking  "Derek my dad is going to worry about us" Stiles huffed pinching Derek sides knowing it didn't hurt him "Don't worry about John I want you to see something" Derek finally said "but this is the way to your house and I don't think I can handle take anymore surprises" Stiles grunted he had met Kate a week ago because Derek felt odd keeping a secret from Stiles so he made them met.

"is Kate going to be here because I already told you I didn't like her" Derek slapped his ass and Stiles hissed "you will never know what's coming for you Hale" Derek chuckled and slipped Stiles down "stop whining" Stiles rolled his eyes and turned around looking at dried leafs and trees "there is nothing here" Stiles turned back to Derek "take me home. I know what you are doing and I don't want to see her" Derek tried to reason with Stiles.

"She's old dude and I feel like she can kill me in her sleep" Stiles shouted "I'm still going to hate her I will not try to like her Derek" Stiles pulled his jacket tighter around his skinny frame "Take me home or i'll never talk to you again"

Kate killed Derek's family that night and Claudia died a week later.

 

Age: 19 and 24

"what's wrong with Derek" Scott asked taking a bite out of his apple "He's stressed out even though I told him not to worry" Stiles shrugged picking the strings from Derek's hoodie he was wearing "How can you blame him, isn't this is one big case" Stiles nodded "I told him to smile and he'll win. But he didn't find that funny and he didn't smile" Derek had been studying to me a lawyer since Kate killed his family, he stuck close to Stiles and didn't let him out off his sight knowing she was out there.

Even when Peter killed Laura Derek hid his feeling from Stiles but made sure Stiles told him every feeling he had felt. "Do you think she's coming back" Stiles shrugged knowing who she was "Why did she do that" Scott asked throwing his apple core away "I think she fell in love but felt like I was a threat" Stiles shifted his weight on the couch "she didn't like the way Derek talked about me" Scott nodded "Look at you guys now. Practically married" Stiles laughed and punched Scott playfully "shut up"

It was a month later when Kate came back trying to kill Stiles but he was pronounced dead by unknown creature.

 

Age: 24 and 29

Stiles felt sick and sloppy he wanted Derek to come on and rub his feet and maybe make him dinner but the man was gone for two weeks and Scott was with Allison so that left Stiles alone and asleep on the couch.

"Stiles wake up"

"Come on it's not good for you're back"

The person lifted him up and carried him away.

So much for that foot rub.

 


	22. War.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek went to War and so did Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no clever name for his because I wanted to make it sad but couldn't so my friend wrote this one.

_Dear Derek,_

_I wish you would come home now it feels strange sleeping in the bed without you, I still don't get why you went to the war I know you are going to be fine but that doesn't stop me from worrying. We grew up together and even you got a scratch I freaked out until it left seconds later but I want you to understand you are not to come home in a coffin or badly injured._

_Lydia keeps asking about you and each time she annoys me, I mean she used to be the girl I had a crush on and now I wished she would just go away and stop asking things I don't know. I hope you get this next week because I know you'll kick some ass. I love you Derek and so does bubble._

* * *

It was sent with a ultrasound picture of a 3week old fetus and when Derek got it he was beyond happy but he knew he had to fight harder to get home to his mate and child. God it felt good saying that.

Stiles thought different he was in high risk because he was a male and pregnant with a werewolf child so when Derek's enemies come they are going to want the one thing Derek thrived for. When Stiles was four months the rest of the pack had to be by his side 24/7 because another Alpha pack threatened them. They won.

* * *

_Dear Derek,_

_I really should hate you you've been gone for eight months and yet you won't tell me when you are coming home-_

* * *

That letter was never finished because Derek came home and met his daughter who instantly clung on to him. He was home and he was staying.

"I love you"

"I know"

 


	23. Fade Into The Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Bonnie and Clyde but better.  
> -Killer Couple-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it so dark I think I did it.

Bonnie and Clyde were caught and killed and made history but Derek and Stiles were something to talk about. They never saw them without each other they were like glue but they didn't know that it was two most adored couple killing and robbing people. They talked to none of the people in Beacon Hills only each other, Stiles smiled while Derek stuck with his eyebrows glaring at people and sometimes growling under his breath they were something to look at.

It changed a year later the killings and robbing stopped but Stiles and Derek never stop planning what their big surprise was. Screams and pleads they saw a wolf or what looked like a wolf walked loyally by Stiles side, to the people and John Stiles was a normal boy who was dating Derek Hale but they were wrong " Poor child" One whispered clasping her chest she was afraid of them but still spoke boldly about them as if Derek couldn't kill her instantly.

Stiles walked to his jeep opening the door were Derek jumped in changing in front of everyone "he's a monster mommy" a little girl gasped and Stiles felt bad for a second. Pity she was going to die Stiles climbed in hitting a small black box that had a red button and threw it out the window and peeled out they were confused but continued talking about them to bad seconds later they all was taking to a morgue to be tested. Stiles and Derek continued killing and robbing it was what they did. John missed his son but soon found out he was back after four years of killing Dozens on people in Beacon Hills too bad they can't prove that.

* * *

_"They are ruthless they would do anything no matter what Fisher. I'm outside the memorial they set of the dozen of people they killed more then four years ago including children and unborn children" the women spoke Into her microphone looking into the camera "Stiles and Derek Hale haven't been convicted of any killings or robbery because there is no evidence of them doing any of it"_

_The rest of the News crew watched as she took the report "Back to you Dean" Dean smiled and nodded "Thank you lilan" he turned to the camera "The victims family are fighting to get them put behind bars when they took them to court Stiles and Derek smiled and walked out during the Statements not before stopping in front of one of the victims parents and said 'I enjoyed killing them it was fantastic I hope I can do the same to you' and Left"_

_"That is truly Unbelievable Dean I hope they catch them" Diane said fixing her papers "in other new-" Stiles turned off the television "Only of they can keep up" Derek said kissing Stiles cheek "I have to go I'll be back in two hours" Stiles nodded "I think I'll visit my dad" Derek chuckled "have fun"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating all today because no updates tomorrow or Friday.


	24. Six Years. Stop Whining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only.

"Stop Whining"

"You're hurting me"

"and you're hurting my ears"

"Yeah okay sour"

"...."

"stop moving!"

"how hard is it to cuddle"

"I'm not use to it"

"we've been together for six years man up Derek"

"you always lay on top of me"

"because I like your beard now that you have shaved it cuddle me Hale!"

"..."

"..."

"happy"

"very"


	25. Didn't Even Hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIALOGUE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm busy with school so short chapters.

"Derek"

"..."

"Derek"

"...."

"Dere-"

"Ow"

"it didn't even hurt you big baby"

"wanted to make you feel better"

Shuffle. Shuffle. Kiss.

"I still hate you for hitting me hale"

"so it hurt"

Nod.

"like hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see 'hhelp' its supposed to be hell.


	26. Doctor Hale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Stiles but it's cute and sad my god.

"Doctor Hale to room 306" Cancer patient probably a child, this is what Derek lived for.

Walking the hall passing fellow Doctors and Nurses giving them nods and hellos and when he finally got to the room he knocked "Come in" the voice was weak he could already tell. Turning the knob and pushing it opened he saw two men on both sides of the bed holding the little girls hand, Derek looked at the clipboard and saw her name and gave a little smile.

"Hello Macy I'm Doctor Hale" the two stood up turning to Derek of course they heard him come in but they was caught up in their little girl. "Hi" she said weakly smiling "Are you going to make me better" she asked and the guy to the left of her started crying silently "Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do" The two looked at him with hope knowing they would lose their little girl at the end.

"You must be" Derek looked at her files again seeing only a mother name "actually I don't know who you are" Derek chuckled lightly "I'm Paul" said the one who was wiping away his rolling tears "Michael" Derek nodded "uncles or.." he trailed off was this little girl adopted or orphaned.

"I'm here dad" Paul said sniffing "same" Derek nodded moving closer to her "you do know that his surgery will cause different problems, side affects, and occasional bleeding" they both nodded "good she may be in there up to three or four hours, she may not come out of there so I'm sorry to say this but just in case please say your good byes"

Michael and Paul kissed her cheek and forehead whispering things in her ear Derek couldn't hear he pushed the red button on the bed and Nurses was in their in a second "She's going to surgery with Doctor Fisher" the two female Nurses nodded wheeling the child away "I thought she was going with you" Michael hissed clearly upset "unfortunately I'm taking my leave to today and as much as I would like to I can't"

Paul held Michael back "you said you were going to" Derek tried to calm him down but it failed so he approached differently "My husband isn't as mobil as we like so I'm taking a two week leave" Michael tensed "I'm sorry" Derek shook his head "I was in your state myself I don't blame you" Paul let go of his husband "what happened" Derek smiled weakly "He wanted to see some old friends up there"


	27. I Had A Long Day.

 It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again.

 

_Derek and Stiles been together for years and when Derek claimed Stiles it seemed like everyone who Derek pissed off  came tumbling back one by one and it didn't bother Stiles because he had Derek to fight with him and save him. He had his own superhero. Derek felt amazing with Stiles knowing the boy wouldn't leave him knowing he wouldn't let him without a fight he was head of hills in love._

When _Scott talks to Stiles it's like nothing changed and he wasn't married to Allison or that Stiles wanted a normal life with Derek and ignoring the feeling that one day Stiles was going to get a normal life with Derek and they'll never speak again and his fear continued when going unnoticed Scott couldn't feel he wanted out like Stiles he wanted to be normal again his life was like a movie and he didn't want the marriage or the white picket fence._

 

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gonna be with me for the last ride.

 

_Allison was fearing Scott would want a divorce and when he did she agreed even when he didn't want to lose him but he was already lost in someone else his heart wasn't hers anymore it was someone else and she cried and cried she finally packed up and left Beacon Hills. To many memories for such a city girl._

 

_Stiles died March 21, 2020 leaving his husband and many friends behind no children and one Father mother died when child was young you are forever in our hearts Genim Rayne Stilinski (Stiles). So many memories for such a city boy._

 

I Had a Long day my friend I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul Walker greatest actor in my mind.


	28. Midnight Kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Derek and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one.

"Sometimes I wish I could touch the stars" Stiles said holding his hand out in front of his face laying down on the red blanket that he shared with Derek "Pick up a rock" The older man said nonchalantly turning to his head to look at the younger "You are no fun mister Hale" Stiles pouted turning his head looking into the his green eyes "Just stating the obvious" Derek shrugged and a small smile appeared on his lips.

Stiles ran his fingers through the grass that they were underneath "The park at night is so beautiful" Stiles whispered turning his head back towards the sky "that's because nobody's in it but us" Derek pointed out Stiles smiled showing his dimples "I know that's what makes it beautiful" Derek continued staring at Stiles as the younger boy was fascinated with the sky "you're beautiful" Derek whispered as Stiles slowly tore his attention away from the sky "your sappy" Derek just smiled.

It wasn't until they heard the sprinkles come on when they gathered the blanket and their shoes running out the park as the sprinkles pop up where they had been previously laying "that was so much fun" Stiles said with excitement bouncing on his feet. Derek and Stiles always went to the park after hours to see the sunset and snapped a few pictures of the stars sometimes, it was a escape for the both of them "you say that every time" Derek chuckled watching his boyfriend jump around "and it never fails" Derek agreed silently with amusement written on his face "Come on we got to go back" Stiles stopped bouncing making his way to Derek lacing their fingers together.

"do you sometimes wish you could go back to Beacon Hills" Stiles asked as they walked slowly to the Hilton Hotel taking in the peacefulness and fresh air that surrounded them "Sometimes, but that means my overprotective mom and crappy apartment" Stiles knew Derek hated his old home and even so more working because they could barely afford rent. "yes but you had me" the smaller boy looked up at Derek with his soft brown eyes and long lashes that made Derek fall in love again everyday "that I did Gen" Stiles smiled biting his lip looking at his shoes he loved Derek and he was loved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's family is alive and Stiles though they are not mentioned.


	29. Moving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are moving.  
> Dialogue only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a dream that someone commented that I was sloppy with my writings and I was like bitch where?  
> I don't know my dreams are so funny to me.

"Are you going to help"

"I'm helping by not helping"

"Why do I love you"

"...."

"...."

"because I'm awesome"

"No"

"yes"

"N-"

Clapping.

"What are you doing"

"giving you a hand"

"I really hate you"

"Love you too"


	30. Blue Jeans And Brown Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Jeans with them Brown eyes who is he fooling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My titles take me seconds to make up like damn.

All Stephen Washington knew was that boy in them Blue jeans and Brown eyes was the boy he was going to marry, to bad that boy was already taken and involved with someone that everyone on Beacon Hills avoided but Stephen didn't need to know that.

"Dude you don't want to talk to him" Trey Peters warned his friend but he shrugged him off

"Don't tell me what to do" Stephen always hated how Trey treated him like a child

"Okay dude but you get punched I'm laughing" Trey grabbed one of Stephen fries since he didn't get anything from the food truck that was parked in the park parking lot.

Stephen was walking over to Stiles who was reading a book on the other side of the park but soon saw someone walk over to him and kiss his cheek smiling wrapping his arm around him and Stiles automatically melting in his arms. Stephen's heart broke as he turned and walked back to his friend tears threatening to spill.

"You saw" Stephen nodded sadly to angry with his self to speak "I'm sorry" Stephen shook his head shoving his hand in his pockets he will never get his Blue jeans and Brown eyes.

To bad Trey was wearing Blue Jeans and Had brown eyes but who was Stephen to realize what's in front of him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little cousin is so foolish.  
> She threw away her report card thinking her mom was going to forget have she learned nothing from what I be telling her.


	31. Wanna Hear Something Crazy.

"Wanna hear something scary"

"No"

"please"

"No"

"But it's scary"

"Fine"

"Never mind"

"You-"

Kiss.

"I forgot it"

"But you just"

"you should've said no"

 


	32. Never Letting Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is short because I simply don't know what to write.

"Do you promise" Stiles shifted cuddling closer to Derek while the other man slowly rubbed his growing belly "I promise i will come home to you" Derek whispered kissing Stiles head.

"just because you think you are indestructible doesn't mean you go flying in front of bullets" Stiles traced his finger along Derek's chest where a scar laid faded but you could tell it was there.

"I would never" Derek teased chuckling as Stiles smacked his chest "I'm never letting go. And I will never put myself in danger when I have so much to come home for"

"To much Hale" Stiles felt the baby kick against Derek hand "He's agreeing" that made Derek laugh "Let's get some sleep" Stiles nodded closing his eyes "Last time" he muttered "Last time" Derek whispered as he let darkness and the sound of the his husband and Childs heartbeat carry him off to sleep.


	33. You Found me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fray-You found me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek isn't a werewolf.

I found God on the corner of First in Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette.

I said "where you been?"  
He said, "ask anything"  
  
"Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
From the corner of First and Amistad" Stiles cried

"Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me" Derek was laid down on the bathroom floor wrist dripping with blood

"In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing him  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long he will be next to me" Stiles flicked the cigarette down stomping on it stuffing his hands in his pockets  


"Early morning  
City breaks  
I've been calling  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve  
Taking all our love" Derek's breath slowed his pale skin turning blue it was his fault he was to blame.

"Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?" Stiles screamed as he jumped feeling the air feeling his heart beat faster he was to blame.

Why'd you have to wait  
To find me?  
To find me?  
  
Derek Hale was pronounced dead last Night in his hotel holding a picture of is husband that committed suicide four years ago.

 


	34. One Last Kiss. (I'm Hooked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek will always choose Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another account

One last kiss. Them knowing it wasn't but they needed each other, Derek couldn't leave his wife but he couldn't leave Stiles he knew sooner or later he would have to choose and he would choose Stiles.

Stiles didn't even know about Kate or that's what Derek thought. "How's you're wife" Derek froze "hope she's good because you know I'm not" Stiles was straddling Derek looking down on him "I'm not going be your little dirty gay or bisexual secret anymore"

Derek was heartbroken when Stiles said that so he took it a step farther and told his wife "I want a divorce" she blinked owlishly then her face became red "Why is it that Whore Stiles" Kate was stupid she knew about the affair and how Derek brought him things "He's not a whore and maybe it is maybe it isn't I still want a divorce"

They got a divorce but Kate tried burning down the house with them in it. Derek survived and Kate skipped town.

"You know it's going to take alot of forgiveness for this" Derek nodded if it meant getting Stiles back he'll do anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't cheat on someone it gets you nowhere but a STD.


	35. Don't Bite Me Hale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this conversion was between one of my family members and I thought it was funny because he told his spouse only by marriage and my cousin sat there just thinking about what that meant. I'm also staying with them for two months yay me.

"Ouch"

"Don't touch that"

"You didn't have to BITE me"

"I said don't touch that"

"then don't touch me"

"Stiles"

"Stiles, who the hell is Stiles"

Laughing.Laughing.Wheezing.

"I'm married to an idiot"

"Yes. So don't bite me Hale"

"you're a Hale"

"Only my marriage"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY HAVE THE CHUBBIEST BABY GIRL SHE'S ADORABLE!!!!!!!!


	36. Stress Baking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia doesn't approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother-in-laws are sometimes actually like this.

"What are you making" Derek asked as he walked into the kitchen seeing Stiles stirred the yellow mixture in the red bowl "Cupcakes" Stiles looked up and smiled then poured water into the bowl.

"why" Stiles shrugged "your mom decided to call Stiles and tell him that we are coming in an hour because we hate you" Derek rolled his eyes "they don't hate you" Stiles dropped the spoon "yes they do. They hate the fact that I'm not a werewolf and they keep asking you if I'm a faze"

"It's not like-" Stiles sighed "Yes it is Derek I'm done trying to Impress your mom" Derek hugged Stiles from behind "I'm sorry" The younger shrugged "I made so much sweets"


	37. Take Me Drunk I'm Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the picture.

"Take Me Drunk I'm Home" Stiles slurred leaning on Derek as the older guy finished is drink as he held on to Stiles waist as the younger one stumbled trying to get away.

"Derl we go go " Derek shook his head and slapped a bill on the table walking towards the doors pushing sweaty bodies out of the way "Stiles stop talking please" Derek chuckled

"B-but Derl we can go" Derek nodded pushing the doors open "Wendy say se coup" Derek ignored the drunk man and clicked the car unlocked opening the back door pushing him in.

"Lay down Stiles' Stiles shook his head slouching in his seat. Derek just closed the door and went to the drivers side "You are never drinking with me again" all he heard was a retching sound and he was cursing the day alcohol was invented.

 

### Notes:

> Pictures ISN'T MINE THEY ARE NEVER MINE!


	38. Jolene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't take my man.

Alexandria Walkman was neighbors with Derek and always had a crush on him even when he claimed to have this boyfriend of his. She was beyond jealous she would always see them holding hand walking out of the house and father into the wood talking and sometimes sneaking kisses here and there.

Alex knew Derek wasn't hers but Derek knew she loved him and he just declined her saying he was involved with someone already and that's when her heart broke in a million pieces, she later learned that his name is Stiles and he just graduated high school and his dad was the Sheriff.

"Hey" Someone said behind. Today Alexandria was digging In her front yard garden planting new plants and digging out the weeds "Hi" she replies not even looking back but could tell it was a young women "Stay away from him" the person hissed and Alex dropped her small shovel and turned around "What?" The girl gave her a look and walked away and Alexandria groaned.

One day out of that week Derek came over to talk and they did about things that was going on in their lives and not once he mentioned Stiles. But when Alexandria decided to take a shower and Derek stayed downstairs sleeping muttering Stiles name and she knew and she cried Derek Hale wasn't here's but his.


	39. We Aren't Ross and Rachel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek shaved Stiles dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving all day tomorrow because of the fight.

"Why, Just Why?"

"We were on a break"

"WE ARE NOT RACHEL AND ROSS!"

"I know I just needed to go out"

"And shave MY dog"

"I didn't know"

"This is worse then cheating. This is down right killing worthy"

"it was a mistake"

"You shaved my poor dog and did a terrible job"

"So.. does this mean we are back together"

"No I'm going to kill you Hale and then shave your head"

"..."

"Maybe i'll wait until your sleep or even better when you are least expecting it"

"I would sense you"

"Maybe you will"

"Where are you going"

"I need to plan and pack remember were back on"

"I don't think I want to anymore"

"To bad Hale you shaved my dog"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.R.I.E.N.D.S I was watching and thus a dialogue came along.


	40. Camera. Lights. Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is my overall favorite. I was forced to hang out with family which I hated so much.

"Your on in 10" the peek his head in for a second seeing the famous actor with his husband talking and when he was the young actor nod he left without another word. "Are you nervous" Stiles asked fixing Derek's suit smiling "Why would I be" Stiles shrugged tightening his tie gently "this is your first movie, not just television shows"

Derek knew what Stiles meant this was his big break "yeah but those shows were popular for years" Stiles nodded understanding "Yeah but this is huge" Stiles gushed and Derek smiled wrapping his arms around Stiles "as long as you don't leave me for someone else" Stiles laughed "13 years Hale you can't get rid of me that easily"

After another warning of him needing to be on set they kissed and Stiles wished him luck since he had to go back home "Lights. Camera. Action" the Director yelled as the Derek saw his husband walk out the door and he began running lines.

This was his life and he had the most understanding husband and that's were he wanted to be. This was his dream.

 

 


	41. She's Back (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three parts to this.

_"Today we witnessed the most horrific crimes of the decade" the lady voice was robotic and high pitched due to the bad service "The killer has set fire to three or more houses killing over twenty people over the course of three hours" behind the camera where the camera man was in the distance a woman and man smirked running off "The killer then shot and killed and injured thirty people"_

_"I understand that you are near the suspect house" The man said and it took a few seconds for the lady to nod "Yes that is correct Sean" the camera zoomed in on the house "They have said that this is the house the suspects has lived"_

* * *

 

Stiles chose the moment to walk out whistling locking his door "Sir!" he turned around smiling "Hi" the little girl shuffled "wanna buy some cookies" Stiles smiled "Why don't you come back at two" The little smiled and nodded running down the street and Stiles carried on walking heading towards the park.

"Derek i'm telling you something up"

"Stiles you are worrying for nothing"

"No I'm not I'm telling you she's back"

"Listen I'm on my way back we'll talk then"

"Fine,"

"Love you"

"Love you to"

Stiles hung up with a smile pocketing his phone looking around feeling eyes on him shrugging walking over to the ice cream truck.

Time for some mint ice cream or maybe chocolate.

 


	42. Welcome Baby Hale.

"He's ours"

"Being in me for months"

"He ran out of space"

"He has your eyes"

"Your nose"

"We need a Name"

"Colton"

"No"

"Tyler"

"To you or Scott"

"Dylan"

"gross"

"Daniel"

"No"

"Brian"

"Derek really"

"Ryder"

"nope"

"how about Justin"

"I like that"

"Hello baby Justin"

 


	43. Katie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is back but this wasn't the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired.

Derek had her pinned against the wall chuckling "Stiles is having my baby" he whispered feeling her tense and anger wash over her "And I fucked him just like this pinned against the wall, him begging to have my knot" Tears slid down her face she hit him multiple time but that did nothing "Let go!" she screamed.

She was showing weakness and didn't care "Come on Katie don't be like this. You'll always be i'm number one girl" Derek flashed his claws tracing her cheek "But i'll say that Stiles will always be the one I want"

he chuckled stepping away seeing her sink in defeat "Why are you here" she cried out covering her face to ashamed to even stand and leave, this wasn't the plan "Everyone likes a show Katie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone likes a show"


	44. Interview.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interviewer is a bitch.

"So Derek you and your husband have been together for how long?" The interviewer asked who name was Christina and Derek really didn't want to be here but Stiles thought it would be a good idea. "Thirteen long years, but married for nine" Derek answered nodding scratching his beard "There were plenty of rumors that I think everyone want to know"

Derek shifted in his seat this wasn't the plan "There was one that you and co-star Johansson had more then a friendship" Derek sighed "I have a husband and it will always be like that. I would never cheat on him anyway shape or form" Christina nodded smiling folding her hands "You too have three kids?" Derek wanted to roll his eyes "Yes two boys and a girl" she pursed her lips "That we never seen"

Derek shrugged "I never wanted my kids or husband in the public eye but Stiles does what he want so we decided to just keep the kids out" Derek chuckled as well as Christina "I've heard you sued over five people" Derek nodded buttoning his suit jacket "they had drones fly over our home to get a picture of my children" she frowned at the decision of his choice "that is truly unbelievable, but it's going around that you want a television show".

Derek shook his head "Never it defeats the purpose" Christina smiled "Kate argent was the one who killed your family and tried again" now Derek was done. "that is a personal matter" she shrugged "Your life is never personal" Derek scoffed standing up "We are done" The camera men nodded yelling cut and the assistance took off Derek's microphone and other wires that was attached.

"Mr.Hale I already called your driver" Derek nodded thanking the young man and walking out back to his family.


	45. Honey,I'm good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Short- Stiles is only mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy grammer-Honey, i'm good.

"Want another"

"No, i'm good i got someone at home if i have another i won't leave alone"

The girl smiled he had his wife or girlfriend at home all she had to do was get more drinks to him. "where is she then" the guy laughed

"He's at home with our children" She frowned and growled "He must be a charmer" she saw him nod "yeah"

She rolled her eyes "Have a great night" And she walked off angry "I swear i hate men"

 


	46. Signing Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youtubers Derek and Stiles.

"Hey what's up you guys" Stiles smiled looking into the camera "Hello" Derek gave a tiny wave not smiling "Smile" Stiles said poking his cheek. They sat on their bed while the camera was a few feet away "No, now stop poking me" Derek slapped his hand away "Anyway today we answer questions" Stiles smiled looking back at the camera "Fun" Stiles frowned "Why must you do that" Derek shrugged turning on his phone "Ready" Stiles nodded rolling his eyes.

"PeachesandPink asked: When is Stiles going to give birth" Derek said snickering looking at his husband "i'm not pregnant" Stiles smacked Derek "Why did you hit me" Stiles smirked "because you said it" Derek huffed "TicklemeDick" Derek frowned "gross, they said: Stiles is acting shady when we mention him pregnant" Derek laughed because Stiles was pregnant but didn't want anybody to know "Then shady i'll be".

They continued on for eleven minutes and then decided that was enough "signing off" Derek said as Stiles smiled pulling him for a kiss and the camera shut off for the viewers "I don't know you won't tell him" Stiles glared "you know why" Derek chuckled "Okay" Derek pulled Stiles close rubbing his stomach that barely had a bump "Good because we need a nap" Derek chuckled "Let's do that"


	47. Sheriff Stilinski.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PICTURES ISN'T MINE!!!

"We should totally do that again"

"No we are not"

"Why not"

"We got arrested by your dad"

"yes but it was a good cause"

"For indecent exposure"

"They should've peek in"

"..."

"i'm right"

"No you are wrong like always"

"best sex right"

"..."

"Yeah it was!"

"Stiles shut up"

"Copy that dad"

"He should know i'm never shutting up"

"You are the worse"

"Yes but your married to me"

"Unfortunately"


	48. You Asked For One and You Got Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN PICTURES!

Six months. He's been pregnant for Six months and it was a Bitch "Derek" Stiles groaned from his place on the couch of course Derek was right by his side in seconds "What" Stiles rubbed his still growing stomach "It hurts and I don't know why" he whined looking at his husband "He's been kicking like crazy" Derek sighed "That's what babies do" Stiles gave him an annoyed look "He dropped and we can't let that happen" Derek rubbed the back of his neck "So we go now?" Stiles smiled "Now"

* * *

"That's a surprise" Stiles held their baby boy while Derek held their baby girl "How didn't you feel her" Derek asked "I probably did but you know thinking it's this little guy" Stiles rubbed his little cheek smiling "Now we are set for a couple of years" Stiles smiled looking at Derek holding their surprise baby "Are we really" Derek said chuckling "Yes" Stiles laughed "Two is enough for four years or so" Derek smiled "Names?" Stiles stared at his Mate.

"You choose" The wolf smiled looked at his daughter "Cora" Stiles looked down at his son "What about Lauren-Talia" Derek let a tear slip "Cora Lauren-Talia Hale" Stiles nodded "Christin Jonathan-Grandoff Hale" Derek kissed his daughter's forehead "I love you all" he whispered feeling Stiles happiness "We love you too"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names were easy to come up with.  
> Christin is Derek's dads name, Jonathan Stiles dad, and Grandoff Derek's grandfather name.


	49. You owe Me 50.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles growing up.

"Let's take a nap!"

"Then take one"

"Your not their so take one with me"

"No I'm to old for a nap"

"Please Der"

"No Stiles I will not"

*

"Isn't this the cutest Claudia?"

"Yes it is just adorable"

"50"

"50"

*  
"You know your mother made a bet with Talia"

"About what"

"You and Derek getting married"

"Who wins"

"Derek"

*

"Our moms made a bet"

"About us"

"Yes and on my moms behalf you owe me 50"

"No on my mothers behalf you owe me 50"

"No"

"Yes"

*

"Daddy"

"Yes"

"Why is papa crying"

"Pops went to a better place"

"Why did he leave"

"To be with Grandma"

"Why"

"Because we owe her 50" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All other a nap.


	50. Leaving You Behind To Make Sure You're Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's gone and Stiles is home with the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Stiles.

"Daddy likes be better"

"No Daddy likes me because I was first"

"Mommy!"

The twins of Derek Hale and Stiles Hale were very much the opposite but both looked like Derek when he was younger and nothing like Stiles.

"Jonathan and Jack stop that" Stiles scolded "Daddy loves both of you equally"

Jack, the second to be born by two minutes stuck his tongue out "Listen to Mommy Nathan" he teased

Jonathan, the first to be born hated being a twin "Mommy he's being mean again!" he whined looking up at Stiles pouting

Stiles hated that Derek taught them to call him 'mommy' now they won't stop even when he asked them to "Jack I'll make you run laps"

Jonathan giggled pointing at his brother "I'll make you do it too John" They were both seven and acting like Stiles when he was their age.

Now they don't look like him but personality goes a long away "When Daddy coming home" Derek was off somewhere Stiles couldn't remember.

"I don't know boys" Derek had gone off leaving Stiles behind with the twins in case something went wrong and it was weird because Stiles went everywhere with Derek.

"Can we go to grandpa's then" Stiles nodded "Go get your shoes and we'll be on our way"

 


	51. Person Is Typing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatting.

_Person is typing..._

"Hey"

_Hale is Typing..._

"You made my account for what"

_Person is typing..._

"So we can talk when you are gone"

_Hale is Typing..._

"I'm unamused"

_Person is typing..._

"Come on, Lily and Jack misses you"

_Hale is Typing..._

"I know that I miss the too"

_Person is typing..._

"I miss you and it's hard without you"

_Hale as logged off._


	52. The Lost Wolf (1)

The words reverberate loudly in his head and the feel of someone tracing their finger in his arm was left cold as he slowly blinked awake, the darkness slowly becoming a blinding light of sun. He extends his left arm searching for someone who wasn't there he lifts his body blinking trying to adjust to the sun that was shining brightly though the windows looking over to his right seeing the fading red lights of the clock blink the time.

"Morning" The soft raspy voice was to his left staring at him with amusement, shirtless with pajama pants freshly shaved

"Coffee" He said kicking the floors off rubbing his eyes planting his feet on the cold hardwood floors "Please"

The man chuckled walking over to the other side of the bed sliding his right arm under his legs and left supporting his head lifting him up carrying him to the door carefully opening it trying not to knock his husbands head in the wall.

"Every morning" Stiles mutters in Derek's chest pulling at the chest hair "You know that doesn't hurt" Derek said amused walking down the stairs seeing not a soul in sight.

"Yes but I could pretend it does" he pulled once more as they reached the bottom and he was let down "Ow" Derek chuckled when he hit his arm "Go back to the eyebrows" Stiles walked away to go straight to the kitchen.

"Eyebrows?" Derek followed confused "You always talked with your eyebrows" Stiles pulled out a plain white mug pausing looking at his husband "I did not" Stiles laughes filling his cup with water from the tap.

"Yes you did" Turning off the water he opened the microwave setting his cup in closing it pressing the numbers for five minutes "When" he asked sitting down in one of the chairs in front on the counter "All through High School" Stiles turned around opening the cabinet pulling out the large container of coffee.

"You will grunt and talk with your eyebrows other then you saying that you rip my throat out constantly" Stiles shrugged sliding close the cabinet "You can't lie" Stiles turned around smiling at a grumpy looking Derek.

The microwave went off and Stiles immediately opened it taking his mug out quickly setting it in the counter steam above it scorching hot "I don't threaten you anymore" The wolf said trying to prove something "Barley" Derek just grinned innocently "I comes from the heart" Stiles shook his head.

Stiles grabbed a spoon from the drawer wiping it with his shirt, snapping the coffee lip open scoping bits of coffee in his cup "You are impossible" Derek says chuckling  watching him add three more scopes and putting away the coffee closing the cabinets he left open "Yeah.." his Mate trailed off laughing taking a seat next to his husband sliding his cup in front of him.

"What did you eat" Stiles asked taking a sip burning his tongue setting his cup down frowning "I made cereal" Stiles nodded "Oh did you talk to your mom" he touched his mug feeling it cooling down so he took another sip successfully not burning his tongue.

"Yeah her and my dad are coming next week with Cora and Laura" Stiles smiled lifting his hand to Derek's neck playing with his hair like he did everyday when he had nothing to with his hands and that was often "Should tell Peter" he took another drink from his mug playing with Derek's soft jet black hair "He'll find out" Stiles sighed shrugging finishing his coffee.

*

The pack started coming in around noon filling the backyard with young adults. Erica and Lydia were working on there kicking and quickness, Jackson and Scott were being taught by Allison to use a bow and arrow, and Isaac was with Derek working on different scents with Kira setting up the targets.

Malia was with Stiles in the kitchen sitting on the counter biting into a apple while Stiles ate a piece of cake. "Stiles, can I ask you a question" she looked over at him while he nodded eating another spoon full of cake "How was your first date with Derek" she made Stiles choke but he soon got his choking in control "It was something" he chuckled clearing his throat.

"We went a really nice restaurant and we got banned" Malia's eyes widened "Why" Stiles smiled "Our waiter reported saying that Derek was growling at him with red eyes" she laughed "did he slid you his number" she said jokingly but Stiles nodded "He stuck it in my coat" She stopped laughing and took on a serious look "Oh he did" Stiles took another bite out of his cake smirking.

"Wow" She blew out a breathe "Did the date get better" Stiles hummed conforming her answer "So much better" he swallowed grinning "Gross" she groaned twisting her green apple in her hand "Not like that. He took me to get ice cream remember I was a junior in high school when we started dating" she sighed biting a large piece out of her apple angry.

"Why you ask" He scrapped his last of his cake eating it licking his lips "I wanted to ask someone on a date' she shrugged watching Stiles get up walking next to her flicking on the faucet washing out his plate "Well me and Derek ar-" he paused "Derek is strange and all of our dates ended with us talking looking at the stars watching the sun come up" he repeated his sentence again correcting himself.

He washed his dish drying it off and putting it was in it's holder "That's a good idea!" Malia exclaimed "Thanks" She smiled hopping off the counter top and running through the front door slamming it behind her "Your welcome.. I think" Stiles said confusingly staring at the empty counter "What just happened"

*

After three hours of training they all at around the dinner table talking and eating the dinner Stiles cooked which was Lasagna and a side of Garlic bread.

"Why did Malia leave" Isaac asked Stiles when everyone was quiet enough so he could hear "She said something about a date" Stiles shrugged.

Everyone went back to talking not noticing Kira blushing and becoming silent "Derek what's a wolf with purple eyes" Lydia questions, legs crossed looking at Derek waiting for a answer "I never heard of that. But my mom's coming in a few weeks why don't you ask her" Lydia nodded thanking him going back to eating.

"Laura and Cora coming" Derek told them yes and everyone was silent only the sound of forks scrapping against the plates and breathing.

"Peters here" Jackson announced breaking the silence laughing as Lydia stiffened "I thought he was locked up somewhere" Stiles was staring at his husband who avoided his eye "So did I" Derek growled as he smelt him come closer "But I smell blood" Isaac sniffed the air "It's mixed with his" Stiles reached across the table grabbing his hand "Go help him".

They all watched Derek's reaction as Stiles pulled back his hand nudging him "Go" the older man stood up walking out the kitchen leaving behind a cold plate of food as he went to help his Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I suck at making stories because it feels like I do.


	53. Chains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their toxic

_With her wine-stained lips, yeah she's nothing but trouble_  
Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil  
I gave all my heart but she won't heal my soul  
She tasted a break and I can't get more

"What is wrong with you!"

"Me? YOU Are the problem Derek"

"How can I be when all you do is complain"

"Because all you do is nearly die everyday!"

 

 _Alone in the night 'til she knocks on my door_  
Oh no, wasted again but I can't say no   
Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
Gave you my heart but you took my soul 

 

"That is not my fault!"

"Yes it is, we have a family that you need to think of"

"I know that"

"No you don't apparently"

"You know that isn't true I love you and Emily"

"I asked you to stop and you continued"

"You know I just stop"

"You can for the safety of me and your Daughter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one cheated.  
> Stiles doesn't know Derek is a werewolf.  
> Stiles had the child.  
> Derek was trying to find Kate.


	54. Dear Derek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Derek.

Dear Derek,

I spent weeks thinking about us and how all those years ago when we met and all those obstacles we went through. Emily still cries for you at night it's heartbreaking knowing she's so young and scared for you. Scott tries to get us out the house but after awhile Emily ask about you and then start crying when you don't show, Isaac tries to calm her down but nothing helps only you. I try to stay calm to keep her calm but it doesn't help she knows i'm pregnant but sadly you don't.

Today marks three months since you've been away, three months without you glaring at someone who comes to close to me or Emily and we both want you back so you will get back to us even if we all three have to drag you back. I send this off with a picture of us. I send this off with you so you can know that another Hale is coming to this world and another for you to fighter harder to come home to. So let's start over.

_Dear Derek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be two ways. Either he's dead or in the military.


	55. Kim Kardashian and Fries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is obsessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Kim Kardashian: Hollywood don't judge.

"What are you playing"

"Kim Kardashian"

"Why"

"Because I'm already on level nineteen and I have a grouchy husband"

"You can get married?"

"And adopt.. well almost"

"You are ridiculous"

"Well it's fun and I have a kitty that was alone"

"You know it's a fame right"

"Yes but he was just there and looked so sad"

"Stiles he was no expression"

"Don't you dare say that about Derek"

"You named him after me?"

"Yes, I also have a boyfriend that is a professional extra"

"Nice"

"It is but this Dirk Diamonds is a asshole"

"That's good"

"Are you even listening"

"No I stopped after boyfriend"

"You suck"

"I'll take you to that burger place"

"Curly fries"

"Sure"

"Okay then your safe"


	56. Let's Not Make A Deal.

"How much we talking" The guy asked propping his feet on his desk looking at two werewolves and a Human that was with child. "I didn't come here to give you money" The man who name was Rico nodded running a hand over his facial hair "Then what" Derek glared at Rico "To make you understand" Rico hummed smiling.

"All I wanted was a little piece of him, I offered money" Rico dropped his feet "I don't see the big deal" Stiles frowned in disgust rubbing his stomach to try to soothe the kicks that was aimed towards him, Derek pulled Stiles closer in his lap growling "Can I kill him now?" Boyd stepped forward but Derek held him back.

Derek nudged Stiles to stand up "Not yet" Derek also stood up patting Boyd's shoulder "You are not going to let him kill me are you" Stiles grabbed Derek's hand smirking "I got a lunch date, make sure you clean up can't have our imprint here" Derek led Stiles out chuckling as Rico cried out for help "I'm craving Burgers" Stiles said nodding at the assistant as she was stuck in horror.

"Burgers it is"


	57. My Bad If My Ex Try To Fight You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Kate and Stiles

"You are a pathetic little human"

"I didn't kill his family"

"I loved him"

"Now he loves me"

"That means nothing"

"Are you sure"

"You think your better then the rest"

"I don't kidnapped people, so yes i'm better"

"You are nothing"

"And you will never be nothing to him"

"I will always be on his mind"

"Never"

"I should kill you now"

"You think he's going to love you then"

"No but it'll make him suffer"

"You make no sense"

"He killed my dad the one person that loved me"

"Well... he killed himself the guy had cancer"

"Not the point!"

"He wanted to become a werewolf something he hates so much to save his life your whole family is twisted"


	58. Bob Newhart And Monsters.

"What are you drinking"

"Monster"

"Energy drink?"

"Mhm so good"

"Your going to kill yourself"

"Then let me die wedded"

"Stop watching old movies"

"You are the one to talk!"

"I don't watch old movies"

"Who the hell is Bob Newhart then"

"He is a very classical actor"

"Sure he is"

"He is"

"Keep telling yourself that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE DAMN PICTURE ALL RIGHTS TO THE DAMN OWNER.


	59. Unless You Count The Banshee.

Derek and Stiles stood side by side, Derek with his usual emotionless face and Stiles glaring with a steel bat in his hand. They stood in front  four men that had the same glare and emotionless face Stiles and Derek had "So your brought your human who brought a bat" One sneered who seemed to be the leader while the others bubbled with laughter.

"Oh no, there's more" Stiles said twisting is bat smiling "Plenty more" the rest of the pack came out the woodworks growling already in form. Derek followed suit turning growling and eyes glowing red "There's two humans in this pack, unless you count the banshee then three." Stiles shrugged walking closer "You picked the wrong pack to mess with"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Stiles bad assish think i did.


	60. Should i worry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN PICTURES: Very inappropriate for younger peoples. Derek's ass.

"Hey Der-" Stiles stopped mid-sentence looking at Derek getting his nails done by their five year old "Don't say a word" Derek growled glaring at his husband "Hi daddy, papa let me paint his nails pretty" the little girl said gushing smiling up at Stiles "Should I worry?"

Stiles let out a squeak when a bear was thrown "You threw mister suga" Stiles teased shaking his head "First the nails now Suga, shame on you" Derek flashed his eyes before turning them back "I hate you sometimes" Stiles walked out laughing clutching his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a new story out called the baby chronicles...Go read :)


	61. I Wish I Could Press Replay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fighting.

"Look at what you did!" Stiles shouted the young child hiding behind the staircase whined covering his ears "I've did nothing but love you" The small boy peered over watching his two father have a yelling match "You love me so much that you throw away our son like he is nothing" The boy slowly stood up taking small light steps out of the hiding.

"That is not true, I love you and Oliver" Stiles scoffed shaking his head tears rushing down his face. His heart broke in two, the man he once knew changed before him "Then why won't you show that to him. For goodness sake he asks about you every night" Stiles swallowed staring at his husband "It breaks my heart to lie to OUR son about your stayings" Derek reached for Stiles but was immediately declined.

"Daddy? Papa?" Their heads turned towards the small quivering voice "Oli I'm so sorry baby" Oliver ran to Stiles hiding behind his leg glaring at Derek with misty eyes "Is Papa leaving again" Stiles rubbed his head slyly looking at Derek "That's up to Papa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the neglect.


	62. Slip Me A Tip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine All rights to the lovely owner!

"Welcome to Faith's Hell, what can I start you out with" Stiles smiled notepad and pen in hand looking at the rather handsome Derek Hale and Vernon Boyd. "I'll have the ice tea" Stiles nodded writing his order down "And you Hale" Derek and Boyd were regular but always had something different.

"Blonde" Stiles grinned writing it down "That's a good one" She stuffed the pen and notepad in her skirt "I'll be back with your drinks in a sec, until boys" She winked walking off the clicking of her heels leaving Derek looking. "Why don't you just ask her out already" Boyd said chuckling "You know why" The younger man shook his head "Forget your mom, you have been in love with that girl who years now"

Derek shushed him as Stiles came back with their drinks "Okay so one ice tea and a blonde" Boyd thanked her and smirked as an idea struck him "Derek would love to take you out" Stiles laughed "Sounds like a good idea, get my number on the way out" Derek glared at Boyd while Stiles walked away "I hate you" 


	63. You Are A Lovely Sight (Come And Kiss My Under This Moon Light)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NO PICTURES NONE......NONE.

"May I say you look lovely today?" Blushing and Flattered he smiled at the older man "you look rather handsome yourself" smiling showing teeth and he haven't shaven what seemed to be like months if Stiles isn't mistaken "I would like to take you out" blushing even harder, whole face red.

"My father is the sheriff" blank expression and a shrug of the shoulders "I still want that date" shining brown eyes lit up "Okay" a grin and a reply "Okay" another grin "i'm a school teacher Mr. Hale so Friday" Walking away and a shocked expression "He knows my name"

Chatting around them sliver ware clicking against plates "It's 1950 get with the time" Stiles laughed "Your acting like it's 2035" Derek smiled "A man can dream of one" nodding "I can't stop you from dreaming" gentle soft touches "I'm having a lovely time" Derek smiled, it seemed like he couldn't stop "You are lovely"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they didn't accept any Gays or anything but in my story they always did.


	64. That Holy Water You've Been Soaked In Been's Poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pictures that i don't own.

[ ](http://derekandstiles.com/image/120961040497)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For days my edit buttons wasn't there so sorry for the late update.


	65. I Had To Get This Off My Chest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female. Stiles.

**_"Our life seemed fake, Like i was in a movie stuck with this perfect guy who wasn't perfect it was like I was Cinderella and he was the evil handsome guy that trys to save me"_ **

_**"He abandoned the fact that I was his wife and I wanted a family, I wanted that little Girl that was inside of me but I was too young. I later married Derek and we have children together but my first little girl will always be with me"** _

_**"I haven't been in contact will Adam since we got a divorce when we were 19 so being married for two years was a joy but I neglected that fact that I could so much more"** _

_**"My marriage with Derek is wonderful. Sometimes I do wish I would have met Derek first and kept my little girl but it wasn't suppose to end up like that"** _

_**"You know what I mean, Adam wanted me barefoot and Pregnant and as soon as I become Pregnant I have to get rid of it"** _

_**"Unfortunately I had a miscarriage"** _

_**"So my life wasn't and still isn't perfect but All Things Go? Right?"** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Things Go: Nicki Minaj.  
> Listen to It!!!!!


	66. Baby's Got You Wrapped Around His Finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY.

* * *

 

 

 

"Derek!" Stiles was beyond angry, seething he jogged downstairs finding Derek hiding behind a book he was 'Reading' "What the hell" slowly dropping the book he turned towards Stiles "What" stepping closer felt like Derek wanted to fall into a deep pitch black hole "why must you take our child to the woods"

Blinking Derek slumped feeling relieved knowing Stiles was talking about something else "It was fun seeing him run." Stiles rolled his eyes walking to Derek sitting on his lap back facing the room "but you get scared when he fall" the older man shrugs wrapping his arms around Stiles waist "he's short and likes to run" Stiles laughed.

"You are ridiculous" leaning up Derek pressed his lips to Stiles "He's awake" pulling away and groaning "I just put him down!"


	67. A Love Like This Doesn't Exist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was counting on forever, why did you have to go now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT MY PICTURES, I OWN NOTHING AT ALL. NOTHING!

It was weeks after the day he turned twenty-one. All dressed in white, going to the church that night he had his box of letters in the passenger seat, something borrowed, something blue. And when the church door opened wide he bowed down hiding his tears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing he hears the trumpets from the military band and the box fell out his hands.

"Why did you have to leave me." he whispers heart breaking as Talia took her stand "Derek was a friend, alpha, son, brother, and fiancé" it didn't have to be like this. Stiles abruptly stood up running towards the door pushing them open, running away from what seemed to be his pretend fairytale of what he dreamt.

Many mere months later nobody hears from Stiles but they see him and when he sees them he makes a quick escaped. Sitting, running his hands over the stone he promised. "I'll see you again one day." pecking the cold grey stone Stiles stood "Just not soon"

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/2c699e50372d2e892765ee650600e85a/tumblr_nmiwe0SuVG1u8x62ao2_1280.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a dream: Carrie Underwood.


	68. Roar (I'm A Tiger)

[Read at 1:12 P.M.]

Lydia: Do you hear them!

 

[Read at 1:13 P.M.]

Allison: trying not to

 

[Read at 1:15 P.M.]

Erica: Scott and Isaac are starting

 

[Read at 1:15 P.M.]

Lydia: ERICA!

 

[Read at 1:16 P.M.]

Allison: Gross

 

[Read at 1:16 P.M.]

Erica: got to stop texting going out with Boyd and you all bore me

 

[Read at 1:17 P.M.]

Lydia: she was kidding about Scott but I know you hear Stiles

 

[Read at 1:19]

Allison: Shopping?

 

[Read at 1:20]

Lydia: Hell yeah

* * *

"Are they gone" Stiles asked out of breathe and sweating "Yeah Scott and Isaac just left" stepping off the bed Stiles huffed and whined "We could have been doing the real thing if it took them this long" Derek chuckled "You pushed me away" Stiles turned to glare "You bit me you animal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 70 chapters. This wasn't meant to be a series and i wasn't meant to post anything on this site just reading, but i really love writing. I have another story so please go check that out.


	69. Do What I Say Or i'll Cuddle You To Death.

"You know you have a nice ass"

"Stiles, shut up"

"You do.. it's it's like plump"

"Please stop squeezing my ass"

"But's it's so fluffy"

"Stiles"

"Ohhhh Grrrr"

"I hate you"

"Do you kiss your kids with that mouth"

"I wish I didn't kiss you"

"You are SOOOOO mean"

"You can't drink anymore"

"You can't tell me what to do"

"Yes I can"

'No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ha!"

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/ad7a7fc5dcf751fb39df91f450eee6b2/tumblr_n32lrwICZ11qgol7do1_1280.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going out of town.


	70. He Loves Me, He Hates Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just threw this together, Crackish

"Der"

"..."

"Dee"

"..."

"Derek"

"..."

"D"

"..."

"Dereeeekkkk-"

"WHAT!"

"Hi"

"..."

"I did earn that flick"

"You earn every flick"

"You are so mean"

"Don't touch me"

"Love you"

"Hate you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


	71. I See The Flames Inside Your Eyes.

"Take him and run!" Only sixteen carrying a Thirteen year old wasn't how he planned his life. Running away from a fire he was in fault of. "Where are we going" A tiny human who was nothing but a bag of bones and curly fries he was so fascinated about "Don't worry" still feeling the heat against his skin as he ran was awful, his family was still back there "Is it about that lady that came over" slowing down Derek came to a complete stop.

"She came over?" letting the pale, lanky pre-teen off his shoulders Derek stared into Stiles eyes "Yeah, Talia told me not to tell you since you didn't want her near me and blah blah blah" grunting Derek glanced over Stiles shoulder seeing a figure standing not moving just staring. Grabbing Stiles wrist he pulled him against his side "Going to spilt up" terrified Stiles began to protest "Horrible idea what if I die I'm to young to die" digging his nails in Stiles side made the younger go silent.

"Nothing is going to happen to you" The figure started moving closer, the closer it got the more Derek can smell the fear and jealousy. "I will find you trust me" pushing Stiles away making him stumble. It his fault he cheated on his Mate and he was going to finish his battle.

 

[ ](http://sterekfanart.tumblr.com/image/123083226868)

 


	72. Dance The Night Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, ALL FUCKING RIGHTS TO THE OWNER OF THE PICTURE! NOT FUCKING MINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't been in the writing mood lately I don't know why.


	73. Lay Me Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe that one day I'll be where I was right there right next to you.

Being in love hurts as much as watching your lover fall down with blood pouring down in chest as the enemy smiling with satisfaction, you watching as he gets the last laugh, him as he walks away like he didn't just kill the one person who makes you whole again.

You run towards him cradling his head whispering about how he can't leave you and that your life will never be the same without his grumpy face. You get pulled away you have no more fight left him you so you go limp and let them take you far away, you know you shouldn't worry because maybe Deaton could help him but your gut says your losing faith.

So you move on day by day slowly leaving whatever you had in Beacon hills there starting over because you have faced the day where you Derek Hale is not in your life anymore.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not watched this season at all because I suck.


	74. Should've, Could've, Would've

"Do you think he's beautiful"

One day i'll fight back, tell you that this isn't fun anymore that it's breaking my heart while you make some story up to go fuck him in his bed.

"He's just a friend"

You want to scream liar and punch him in his face but you can't because you love him to much and even if he did have to choose he wouldn't give you a second thought.

"You think he has feelings for you"

He stares at you strangely while you stare back knowing the answer but wanting to hear from him.

"No why would you even ask that, Stiles is just a friend could you stop with these questions"

He walks away near midnight where you are waiting for your new years kiss, so you search and search.

Their counting down and you finally spot him, everyone's cheering and kissing their mate and so is he it's so passionate.

"Should've known honey they been friends way before you"

Fighting back the tears they continue kissing like they were the only one's in the room with people cheering them on shouting and smiling.

You are not a part of his life you where just a pawn in his pity game and now he has his prince who would always be better then any man or women who steps to Derek Hale.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING OF THE PICTURES THE STORIES ARE ALL MINE THEY MIGHT SUCK BUT THEY ARE MINE GOD DAMNIT.


	75. John Doe.

 

He sat across from him staring and shaking "I don't know who or where i came from" he held up a calm hand "We believe you but do i look familiar" He shook his head, tears streaming down his face "Nothing i see or do seems familiar" The older man grabbed John doe's hand putting his softly against his face "Please try" John Doe shakily touched his face and snatched back.

"Nothing" he mumbled look down letting his tears hit his pants. "We found you in a duffle bag covered in tattoos, do you know why you were their?" Shaking his head once more John doe glaze rose "All i know is from the time a got out the bag and until now. Nothing more nothing less" The older man sighed closing the file in front of him

"My name is tattooed on your back and i wanna know why" John doe shrugged "Ask the person who put it their" Agent Derek Hale growled "I don't know who" John Doe sneered "Then what makes you think i do"


	76. I'm Used To It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PICTURES NOT MINE

[ ](http://askdemonstiles.tumblr.com/image/33328076693)

All he feel is anger and pain that's all he feels and all he wants is to go home with his dad and wish he never felt this kind of pain again, but it was taking over and he's screaming for help begging to be let go.


	77. It's All Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len isn't a fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in a process of re-writing this mess of short stories, i was fairly young when i started writing this and just didn't care but now i'm back and re-writing.

"Stiles Stilinski, 29, Status-- Post-Aortic Valve Replacement" The intern spoke with a quiver in her voice, it was almost like she was nervous

 "Morning Chest X-ray showed no Atelectasis, after aggressive C.P.T. for the last two days"

Doctor Len nodded writing something down on my board "Okay Geniem everything looks nice and clean but i wanna keep you for further test" 

I kept my mouth shut just nodding and smiling pointlessly, knowing damn well I was going to be here for the next couple days.

"Dr.Silos will be taking care of things for you today" I looked at the intern and smiled weakly, i'm going to die.

"My husband should be on his way, would- would my heart be fine to handle the excitement of two twin boys who are three?"

Doctor Len looked at me weirdly before walking out "Did i say something offending?"

The intern shook quickly shook her head "Len is doesn't do well with same-sex anything" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy


End file.
